When In Need
by Oppile
Summary: She needs all the help she can get...but will he come through for her or be just like her cheating ex-husband? READ TO FIND OUT. LEMON LATER ON. T/M RATING
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Goodbye You Cheating &^%&*$^!

ENJOY :D

Hermione couldn't believe what he had done. They had gone to Harry and Ginny's Christmas party, where she had found out that he'd been cheating on her for 2 years. They'd been married for 6 years and he'd gone and done this. They had 2 children and one on the way, not that Ron knew as she was only about 3 weeks in. She looked across the room to see him looking at her with horror. She'd been told by a drunk Lavender that they'd been doing it in their own bed as well. She shook her head before running from the room as best she could.

Hermione made her way to the room upstairs with her children in and told them it was time to go. They nodded and took hold of her hands and followed her down the stairs. As they got to the bottom of the stairs she heard Ginny shouting at her own brother. The tears just wouldn't come an she really didn't care. For the last couple of months they hadn't been talking or even sleeping in the same bed. The love had gone and now here she was shown how much of a fool she was in front of all their friends.

When she got home she took out two trunks before taking out her wand and made hers and the children's things go into them. When everything was in the trunks she closed them, shrunk them and put them into her pockets before she took their hands again and went through the floo network to her office. Hermione didn't have anywhere else to go until morning. She knew that it wasn't ideal but for now it would have to do. She saw that Jenny and Sam were tired so turned two of the chairs into beds for them and their clothes into Pj's. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep under the blankets.

If she'd been paying attention she would have seen another light on in her bosses office. She sat down behind her desk and let the tears finally fall. It was an hour later when a knock came. She looked up shocked before getting up and opened the door with her wand raised. Hermione was even more shocked to see her boss.

"Mr Malfoy?" She asked. In the war his family had changed side's when his wife had been killed. They got on well when they had gotten to know each other and when the war was over he'd offered her a job working for him.

"Mrs Weasley what are you doing here this late?" She opened the door more and let him in. He frowned when he saw the children. "Is something wrong at home?"

"I've left him. Please let me just stay here tonight, there was no where open this late." She was scared he'd send her on her way and that she'd have to go back to Ron.

"I won't make you leave Hermione. Also why don't you come stay at the manor? There is lots of room's there you could stay in. There is only me, Draco and his children there so it wouldn't be much trouble either." He said walking over to Sam and picking him up. He wasn't going to let her say no as this office was no place for little children to sleep in.

"Thank you." Hermione said in a small voice, picking Jenny up and following him back to his office to use the floo again.

Hermione woke up to see that it wasn't her own bed she was waking up in but a very fine looking room that must have cost more money then her own house cost. Then it all came crashing back to her. She waited for the tears to come but they didn't. She sighed and got up ready to get the children ready for the pre-school. Putting on her robe she walked out of her room and went to the one next to hers, where she remembered they had put the children last night.

Before she could open the door she heard laughing coming towards her and turned to see who it was. There running towards her was a little boy with blonde hair and stormy sliver eyes. He must have seen her and he came at her and lifted his arms up wanting her to pick him up. She smiled before picking him up and watching as Draco came soon after shouting his name out.

"Henry get back here right now!" He was laughing as he said it. He came around the corner and saw him in her arms. "Granger." He nodded and she nodded back. Henry looked up at her.

"Is your name Granger?" She gave a laugh and shook her head.

"No that's my last name. My first names Hermione." He watched as he tried to say it but gave up and huffed.

"No not that name. Granger." He smiled at her nodded his head like he was confirming it. Hermione smiled a warm smile at him and ruffled his hair. Draco was smiling at them before taking him from her asking if everything was OK.

"Yeah just fine thanks." While saying this she had walked into the room to find her children running around playing tag. When they heard her voice they turned and stopped.

"Mummy!" They ran at her and hugged her legs. "Mummy we're hungry." That came from Sam who was just like his father.

"Well if you want food then I want you to go get washed and changed OK?" They nodded and watched them run to another door that opened into a bathroom. She heard the water running and went to get them some clothes out from the trunk that she'd left in here. Draco had followed her in and set Henry down. He went after Jenny and Sam to see what they were up to.

"So what did Weasel do then?" He asked. He really wanted to know as he'd had a crush on her and didn't like the idea of her being hurt like this.

"He cheated on me with Brown." She said still looking in the trunk. She was confused to find only their toys in there. "Um do you know where their clothes would be?" Turning towards him she saw him point to the another door. She walked over to it and when she opened it she found that it was a walk in closet. Hermione saw that Jenny's things were on one side while Sam's were on the other. She picked a dress out for Jenny and a t-shirt and pants for Sam.

As they came back out of the bathroom Draco laughed and she turned to see that Henry had tried to brush his teeth but gotten it all around his mouth. Hermione held in her laughter but smiled at him. Draco used his wand to get rid of the muck before saying that they would meet them down in the dinning room.

When they got down there they saw that Lucius would be joining them and also Draco's other son was there. Sam ran over to the table and sat next to Henry and Drake. Jenny was shy so stayed behind her mother's legs and followed her.

When Hermione sat down Jenny sat down next to her and began to eat a small amount of food.

"Thank you for letting us stay last night. We should be gone by tonight." Hermione said looking at Lucius.

"That's all right. Also you can stay for as long as you need. It's been a while since this house was this full." Hermione was about to say something when an owl came flying in. It went towards her and if she hadn't have ducked it would have hit her in the face. It came towards her again but this time landed in front of her. She took the letter from it's leg and thanked it before opening it.

She was shocked to see that Ron had already filed for divorce and wanted to take the children off her. Tears came to her eyes and her hand went to her stomach. There was no way he was getting any of them.

"Is something wrong Granger?" Draco asked. She looked up but didn't say anything and stared at the wall in front of her. Draco looked at his father before he told the children he'd show them the garden. Lucius got up when they had walked out and sat next to her.

"Hermione what is wrong?"

"He wants to take them away from me." The tears fell silently from her eyes.

"Then we'll fight him all the way." Lucius said with a firm voice.

"But...but what if he wins I can't let him take them away and what if he finds out that I'm having this one?" She said touching her stomach.

"Don't worry we'll work this out and he'll have nothing to do with you or the children again if that is what you want." He looked at her in the eye and saw a small flicker of hope. "I'll go contact a friend of mine that can help and set up a meeting for today OK?" She nodded and smiled at him. "Now why don't you go and get ready, then you can go meet them in the gardens."

They got up together and walking up the grand stair case together and splitting up at the top.

"Now Miss Granger I know that this may be hard but you'll have to give up your job for now. Your husband is saying that you can't look after the children as you work most of the day and only just get home before they go to bed." Mr. Kilkenny said.

"But that's wrong. I leave 2 hours after dinner. I work half the day in the office and the other half at home." She was shocked that Ron would sink so low.

"I know but they could think your lying so we need to do this. Lucius is going to make it look like you've not been working for him for about 2 weeks saying that you've been working from home." He looked down at some paper work before talking again. "You could say that your living here now and as Draco works, you could say that your helping look after his children to. Now they may say that your giving more attention to his children but we can make it out that you only look after them in the morning before a nanny comes in at dinner."

"What about the baby I'm going to have? Will he be able to take it as well if he wins?"

"No, not if you don't tell him. You say your only 3-4 weeks gone so we can make out that when it's time that after you found out about him you got drunk that night and had a one night stand." Hermione was shocked and said that she never drank and Ron would know that. "OK then we'll think of something later for that. For now everything is set. The court hearing is in a weeks time. I'll contact you in a few days with the time and date. Good day to you all." He got up with this belonging and used the floo to go to where ever he was going.

Hermione watched him go and saw that Lucius was standing next to her and giving a smile to her before telling her that he had to go to work but would be back later and they would talk more about it. She went and spent the day with the children and Draco playing in the garden.

When Lucius got to work he was surprised to see that Weasley was there with the Potter's.

"Is there something I can help you with." He said coldly behind them. They jumped and turned towards him. He glared at Ron before leading them to his office so no one heard them talking.

When they had all sat down he asked again what they wanted.

"We came here to see Hermione but were told that she hadn't been working her for 2 weeks." Harry started.

"That is true. She has been working from home for a while now. She comes in, in the morning to pick up the work she needs before going home again. Now what is it you wanted again?"

"Well, do you know where she is now? We would really like to talk to her." Ginny asked.

"Yes I do and I've been told that I am not to tell anyone until this mess is sorted out. Her lawyer thought it best." Lucius said with his elbows on the desk and his fingers crossed in the middle with each other.

"What are you talking about? Were her friends we have a right to know." Ginny said getting mad.

"Yes, yes I know that but with Mr Weasley here filing for divorce and everything else things have turned a bit south. You see she thinks that you have something to do with this and thinks you will try to make her give the children over." He looked at them and knew that he had been at least a bit right. "The problem I have is that with her being in this state that I'm not getting much work done so have gotten her the best and it will be over in about a week. And Mr Weasley don't even think you'll win. You won't see those children unless Miss Granger says you can. If you don't mind I have work to do so leave." The last part he said with a glare and the coldest voice they had heard in a long time.

It was the day she had been hoping for and dreading. They had been here for 2 hours and waiting for it to finish. Ginny and Harry had talked to her and asked if she would drop this and give Ron another go. Molly had even blamed her for him going with another woman. The children were with a nanny while this was going on and she hoped to get back to them soon. She was now being asked questions and some were hard to answer.

"Now Mrs Weasley-"

"Its Ms Granger." Hermione said not wanting to use that name again.

"OK Ms Granger, I have it on good word that you are pregnant again. May I ask who the father is?" Ron looked at her with shock and wonder. She didn't look back at him and saw Draco nod his head. They had decided that the baby would be passed off as his. Lucius had told her that Draco had come up with the idea after she had worried that he wouldn't do it.

"Its Draco Malfoy." She saw the man asking the questions look as shocked as everyone else in the court room. He came out of it quick.

"So you are saying that Draco Malfoy is the father of this baby?"

"Yes." Hermione looked him in the eye. He had no more questions so she got to step down.

Hermione ran into the house and saw that the children were laughing and playing with each other. She smiled before walking over to them and hugging them to her. Draco and Lucius came in after her and watched this. They had won and had nearly laughed when they saw the looks on the Weasley's faces when they were told.

"Mummy?" Jenny asked. "Can we have ice-cream today please?" Hermione nodded and smiled down at her with a tear in the corner of her eye. He'd never see them again unless she let him. Right now life was good and she didn't feel like anything could go wrong.

Draco and Lucius watched her before looking at each other and nodding. They walked out of the room and went into the downstairs study. Hermione let them go back to playing while she went to find them. An elf took her to them and she knocked before walking in. When she was bid entrance she went in and saw that they were looking at her from their seats.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She smiled.

"Your welcome but there is something we need to talk about so if you'll sit down." Hermione nodded and sat down next to Draco. "Well you see everyone now thinks that the baby your carrying is a Malfoy and everyone knows that we wouldn't have a baby out of marriage so the only way to solve this is for you and Draco to get married." She was shocked to say the least. "Of course we'll give you time to think about this and answer any questions you might have."

Hermione sat in her room that night after putting the children to bed thinking. If she married Draco she might have to sleep with him and what if she fell in love with him and he did the same thing as Ron? She put her head in her hands and fell back onto the bed. It was going to be a long night.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	2. Chapter 2

She had been thinking about what had been said yesterday. She had spent her day playing with the children. Draco was at work with his father so she was looking after his as well. Hermione didn't mind at all. Lucius has asked her for an answer tonight and she hoped that she didn't make another mistake.

Jenny had come out of her shell over night and was laughing and playing with the boys. Hermione was happy about this and knew that what she said tonight could go both ways. On one side the children might not like it and want to go live with Ron. On the other side they could like it and take Draco as their new father. The only problem was if she fell in love and then it turned out it was only one sided.

Sitting in the garden as they played she knew that there was only one way to go about this. Taking a deep breath she got up and called them all together. "Come on you lot we'll get something to eat." They cheered and ran on ahead of her to the manor. She gave a laugh at this.

Draco sat in his father's office and was talking about what Hermione would do. If she said no then they would have to try to turn her mind around. Draco knew what was wrong with her but knew it wasn't the time to tell her that he had been in love with her for years.

"Draco you'll have to be more nice to her. I will not have people thinking that we don't live up to our name. And if by chance she finally sees that she's in love with you then all the better for you."

"Yes I know father but she most likely thinks I'll be like Weasel. Not that I would cheat on her but it is already in her head." Lucius nodded and went to talk but was stopped when there was a knock on the door. Draco got up and went to open the door. Standing there was Molly Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Harry. Lucius waved his hand at the chairs and waited until they had sat down. Draco was stood next to him.

"What can I do for you Mrs Weasley?" Lucius asked in a board tone.

"We would like you to set up a meeting for Hermione and Ron so they can sort out when he will see his children." Draco snorted at this but let his father answer.

"I'm sorry but you know how the court hearing went. The children are not to see their father until they are older and can decide on their own. I will not go against that order. I am a man of my word."

"She's my wife and their my children. I have a right to see them." Ron said an angry sneer on his face.

"No Weasley she isn't your wife any more. As for the children you know that if you go any where near them without Hermione's say so you can be taken to prison. Now if you don't mind me and my father have work to do." Draco said with a sneer of his own.

Molly was about to talk but a knock came to the door. Draco got up and opened it to see a smiling Hermione with all the children. When she saw who was in the room the smile fell and she looked away from their eyes. Sam and Jenny didn't move from their mothers side and even Lucius was shocked at this. Henry and Drake smiled at the father before running over to their grandfather and jumping onto his knee.

"Hermione I think it's about time you and Ron talked don't you?" Molly said with something in her eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"No I don't think we should. If you don't mind I have only come here to fetch some things." Draco nearly smirked but held it back. The look on Molly's and Ginny's faces was something he was happy to see.

"Now Hermione don't be silly. Their family I'm sure we can work something out."

"No. I've had all I can take from your family. Ask the children now if they want to see you Ron and then you can get out of my life." She glared at him and watched as he looked down at the children. "Can't do it can you? Not once since they were born have you spent more then 5 minutes with them. And you say I'm the bad parent."

Ron looked at her with pain in his eyes but she didn't hold anything for him any more. Her love for him had gone the day she found out he was cheating on her. Molly got up with Ginny and with a huff went out the door with Harry and Ron following. Hermione sighed before looking at Draco and Lucius.

"Now dear what was it you wanted to fetch?" Hermione frowned before remembering.

"Oh nothing really. I um I've thought about what you said last night." She looked down blushing and nodded her head. Draco smiled before taking her hand into his and waiting for her to look up. As she did he put something onto her finger. She gasped at seeing a ring with a big diamond in the middle and 4 little red ones around it. It was all together on a gold band. She had never seen anything like it. The ring Ron had given her had been just a plain gold band. "Oh my. It's beautiful Draco."

"It was my mothers." She looked up in shock and was about to take it off but he stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't wear this. It's your mothers and...and..." She trailed off and looked into his smiling eyes.

"I'm sure she would have approved. Right father?" She turned to see Lucius nodding and had that smirk on his face. She knew that was as close to a smile as she was going to get. Looking down at the ring again she turned back to Draco with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said with a smile on her face while looking up into Draco's eyes and letting him carry on holding her hands in his. Lucius' lip twitched before he got his smile under control.

The children watched with a smile to finally see their mother happy for the first time in awhile. Drake and Henry looked at their grandfather before looking at each other and smirking knowing that they were about to get a new mother.

TBC…

Read and Review please


End file.
